This invention relates to a prophylatic device or more specifically to a condom that is abbreviated in length and design to fit over the head of the penis. The construction of the invented device enables the condom to be installed on a pretumescent penis which is a feature of particular importance to men in their aging years or men having difficulty obtaining and sustaining an erection. The particular construction of the condom differs substantially from a conventional prophylatic device in that an abbreviated hood is connected to a wide soft band that is installed below the corona of the penis head. This construction feature at the end open of the condom prevents rolling of the sheath when confronted by the longitudinal or shear friction encountered during intercourse. Prior art devices featuring an abbreviated hood for encasing only the glans penis, a means to secure the hood in place that differs substantially from that devised by applicant. Such devices usually include a harness type structure that engages the shaft of the penis to retain the hood over the penis head. Further, no differentiation in the thickness of the material used for the harness and th material used for the hood is provided.
The construction of the conventional condom device that is most commonly used is that of a elongated closed end sleeve or sheath that is rolled to a disk configuration prior to placement over the penis. Because of the particular construction, the device must be installed over an erect penis to enable the sleeve to be unrolled down to the penis to ensure a fit that will not cause the condom to be dislodged during the preliminaries of intercourse. Furthermore, in using a conventional condom, care must be taken to withdraw the condom with the penis to prevent the condom from being dislodged within the vigina when withdrawing a flacid, post climatic sex organ.
The wide band coupled to the hood of applicant's device ensures against accidental dislodgements and provides a protective barrier for prophylatic and contraceptive purposes.